This invention relates to a device for walking on soft materials. Previous patents have been granted in this general area. U.S. Pat. No. 683,595 discloses a broad circular surface with straps to hold the foot or shoe with a tube designed to release suction attached to the base of the circular support. U.S. Pat. No. 1,059,565 discloses a swimming shoe along with a pivot for walking on the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 1,255,492 discloses an eliptical shoe which contains a flexible canvas on the underside of the shoe in order to overcome the suction when walking in soft material. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,367,219 and 3,082,548 disclose wing attachments for increasing the surface area.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,389 discloses a pivot with an undersole to maintain the shoe sole horizontal.
An examination of this prior art shows complex designs or inflexible designs which prevent ready use of these kinds of devices.